Hedonizm
by nemertesss
Summary: Zakończywszy służbę u zdradzieckiego boga wojny, Kratos szuka ucieczki od świata na morzu, bez końca żeglując od portu do portu, w towarzystwie pięknych kobiet.


**HEDONIZM**

**K**olejna, spieniona fala przewaliła się z łoskotem przez pokład. Dawszy mocną kontrę na sterze, Kratos zaklął siarczyście.

Sztorm trwał już trzeci dzień z rzędu. Łódź była w opłakanym stanie. Szoty podartego na strzępy przez wiatr żagla cięły powietrze niczym bicze.

Bofna i Ghania, pełniące funkcję kochanek Kratosa w tym tygodniu, namiętne i chętne w alkowie, jako załoga nie sprawdzały się najlepiej.

Bofna od dłuższego czasu wisiała przewieszona przez burtę rzygając zapamiętale. Ghania, zzieleniała nie wiadomo ze strachu, czy od choroby morskiej, czy może od jednego i drugiego, siedziała uczepiona kurczowo jego nogi szlochając spazmatycznie i też pożytku nie było z niej żadnego.

Najbliższy port znajdował się w odległości dobrych kilku godzin żeglugi. Przy sprzyjającym wietrze. A ten był mało sprzyjający. Eufemistycznie ujmując. Słowem, zamiast beztroskiego pijaństwa i wyuzdanego sexu, szykowała się kolejna ciężka noc walki z rozszalałym żywiołem.

− To jakiś absurd − doszedł do wniosku Kratos ocierając z twarzy słoną wodę zalewającą mu oczy − Tak nie może być!

I, jako że nie był człowiekiem poddającym się bezwolnie losowi, postanowił uczynić wszystko, aby tego typu pożałowania godne sytuacje nie powtarzały się więcej.

Gdy tylko udało się doprowadzić zdemolowaną łódź do brzegu, w ramach realizacji ambitnego postanowienia, udał się Kratos do samego Władcy Mórz i Oceanów, celem pozyskania żeglującego bez załogi, statku widmo.

Owych statków widm krążyły naonczas po greckich wodach znaczne ilości, jednak z jakichś powodów pomysł odstąpienia śmiertelnikowi jednego z nich nie przypadł Posejdonowi do gustu.

Żeby nie odmawiać wprost i nie wyjść na skończonego chytrusa, podał cenę tak śmiesznie wysoką, że nawet sam Midas nie byłby skłonny jej zapłacić. Kratos oczywiście zapłacić żądanej sumy nie był w stanie, ale znając słabość Posejdona do hazardu i różnego rodzaju zakładów, zaproponował, żeby w ramach alternatywy zmierzyli się w trzech próbach, jakim podołać może tylko Prawdziwy Mężczyzna.

Posejdon połknął haczyk.

Pierwszą próbą była Próba Wytrzymałości, w której zwycięzcą miał zostać ten, kto przepije przeciwnika.

Pojedynek trwał całą noc i ostatecznie zakończył się o świcie, kiedy to obydwaj oponenci niemal jednocześnie legli nieprzytomni, osuwając się pod stół. Posejdon utrzymał się jednak w pionie kilka sekund dłużej, toteż za Próbę Wytrzymałości punkt przyznano jemu.

Wieczorem dnia następnego, miała miejsce Próba Mocy. Zadanie polegało na tym, by dokonać ejakulacji na jak największą odległość.

Wytrysk Kratosa osiągnął imponujący dystans 13-stu metrów i wybił sporą dziurę w kamiennej ścianie znajdującej się na końcu korytarza. Mimo to, Posejdon był pewny swego.

I zapewne zwyciężyłby, zadając oponentowi iście miażdżącą klęskę, gdyby nie to, że zdekoncentrował się w ostatniej fazie procedur przygotowawczych i, miast ejakulować przed siebie, wytrysnął sobie prosto w oko.

Wrzasku było co niemiara. By wypłukać żrący ejakulat z oka Władcy Mórz zużyto 10 litrów słodkiej wody. Ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie pojedynku, którego stan po niefortunnym strzale Posejdona wynosił 1:1, odłożono do dnia następnego.

Ostatnią z prób miała być Próba Erotycznego Kunsztu obydwu przeciwników. Rola nieświadomego arbitra przypadła żonie Posejdona, Amfitrycie. Zwycięzcą miał zostać ten, z kogo Królowa Mórz będzie po spędzonej wspólnie nocy bardziej niezadowolona.

Posejdon postanowił nie ryzykować i postawił na taktykę o tyleż prostą, co skuteczną. W ramach gry wstępnej, oblał Amfitrycie suknię winem, a potem podarł ją jeszcze na niej dla pewności. Następnie musnął przelotnie jej piersi ustami dla zmyłki, po to tylko jednak, by zaraz przejść do konkretów i skończyć po kilku ruchach.

Wycieńczony po błyskawicznym orgazmie, odwrócił się do Amfitryty plecami i zasnął, a potem chrapał do rana jak zarzynany lew morski.

Amfitryta była wściekła. W ramach doraźnej zemsty na mężu postanowiła niezwłocznie wykorzystać przystojnego Spartanina, z którym Posejdon w ciągu ostatnich dni nader często przestawał.

Nie czekając na nadejście wieczoru, sama wciągnęła Kratosa do jednej z komnat sypialnych. Jakież było jednak jej zdziwienie, gdy ten, miast odpowiedzieć na namiętne pocałunki i wyrafinowane pieszczoty, odskoczył od niej jak oparzony, niczym prawiczek orientacji odmiennej, i, ukrywszy się w kącie, na jej oczach własnoręcznie zmasturbował piękną, ostrokątną erekcję.

To był, _nomen omen_, szczyt szczytów. Amfitryta szalała. Elementy wyposażenia boskiego pałacu latały we wszystkich kierunkach. Nereidy wiały byle dalej. Wybrzeża Grecji zalało małe tsunami.

Tym samym, w Próbie Kunsztu bezapelacyjnie zwyciężył Kratos wchodząc zarazem w posiadanie upragnionego statku widmo.

No, w zasadzie to łodzi raczej niż statku. Ale powodów do narzekania Kratos bynajmniej nie miał. Łódź żeglowała sama, nie wymagając jego obecności za sterem, ani nawet na deku. Do tego jeszcze sama zawijała do portów. Nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie, by Kratos mógł oddawać się podczas rejsów nieprzerwanym, dekadenckim, alkoholowo-erotycznym excesom.

Czy raczej nic nie stało-_by_ na przeszkodzie, gdyby poirytowany przegraną Posejdon nie wykorzystał swych mocy w sposób typowy bogom. Czyli wredny.

Od tamtej pory, dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, gdziekolwiek Kratos nie popłynął, zawsze trafiał na najcięższy sztorm. I choć nie musiał już moknąć na deku, a na chorobę morską był w dużej mierze odporny, to niestety o jego kochankach nie dało się tego powiedzieć.

Czy pochodziły z głębi lądu, czy z rodzin o wieloletnich żeglarskich tradycjach, wszystkie rzygały praktycznie bez przerwy jak koty - nawet w pozycji horyzontalnej – co sprawiało, że ich przydatność erotyczna na morzu była niemal zerowa.

Kiedy zaś akurat chwilowo nie rzygały, były na skutek wycieńczenia spowodowanego wcześniejszym rzyganiem ledwie przytomne, przez co na żeglującej samodzielnie łodzi widmo Kratosa, kolejne rejsy upływały nieodmiennie pod znakiem semi-nekrofilskiego sexu z na wpół nieprzytomnymi, zarzyganymi kobietami, w ciężkich oparach kwasu żołądkowego.

--

**A/N:** Specjalne podziękowania dla:

- Philipa Rotha, za element niezamierzonej autoargesji w postaci strzału w oko, zapożyczony z jego niezapomnianej powieści _Komplex Portnoya_;

- rodzimej Artystki Madzi K., opisy autorstwa której zainspirowały miażdżącą taktykę boskiego Posejdona.


End file.
